


Playing with Kakashi

by Pixistar1200



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Angst, Books, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lust, M/M, Masks, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixistar1200/pseuds/Pixistar1200
Summary: You've been Kakashi's anbu partner for years and one day you decide to mess with what he's known best for, his senses.
Kudos: 7





	Playing with Kakashi

"That scene is a good one, isn't it?"

Kakashi's ears turned red, but keeping a cool composure. It wasn't often that he could be caught by surprise, but when he was reading, it made it easier. Not to mention, being able to catch him in a good part of his book made it better. 

"Y/n." 

It was a statement, knowing you were one of the few who could catch him when he had his guard down. You leaned down right in his ear behind him. 

"You always look so peaceful when you read, but did you know that just from watching from a short distance I can tell when you're excited?"

You lowly whispered in his ear. He always had one weakness, other than his book, but no one ever got close enough to find out. How you did was a mystery, maybe he just deemed you non-harmful, or maybe it was something else. You stood behind him, breathing softly on the back of his neck, letting the tension rise. Neither moved, until you finally took your nails and lightly traced around his ears, while lightly breathing on the other.

You could see his body stiffen ever so slightly. Your nails traced the shell of his ear lightly, while you whispered, "Kakashi" in his other, making his hearing over sensitive. You knew if you took the time and built up the tension and gentle touches, his body would react severely. To anyone else, it'd look as if you were just reading over his shoulder. To you, however, you heard his quickened heart, his red ears, the way he did not move a single muscle, almost inviting your next move. 

Your nails traced the shell of his ear slightly longer, before moving down to his arms. He was conveniently wearing a tank top, leaving his arms bare. Your nails made its way to his arms, tracing light circles and dragging them up and down in random patterns, all while breathing right down his neck. The tension was very thick. You dug your nails in his arms, dragging them up, leaving light red marks. 

"Y-y/n"

Kakashi's slightly arched his back, his whole body was wracked with goosebumps that were caused by you. He was fighting so hard to keep control, the tension was killing him, when you dug your nails into him he lost it momentarily, a small whimper barely audible. Even so, that brief lose of control affected you deeply, it was the biggest reaction you'd ever gotten out of him. Kakashi could hear your heart rise along with your desire. He was not without, Kakashi was deeply affected as well. 

"Kakashi."

You whispered, pressing very soft kisses behind his ear. As you lightly kissed down his neck, leaving warm kisses, you noticed how hard he was gripping the chair. His book layed discarded on the ground as you noticed his hands gripping the chair's armrest, as if it would gain back some of his control. Feeling ecstatic, knowing you made him drop his book, you licked a small spot on his neck ending it with a gentle kiss. Kakashi's body shivered. You pulled your hands away from his arms and pulled down his head band, covering his eyes.

"Shh, trust me, I'd cause no harm to you."

You whispered in his ear, hoping to make him less tense. You went back to kissing his neck, up and down, while your hands traveled to his torso. Kakashi was still tightly gripping the chair's armrests, his body's sensitivity increased tenfold when his eyesight was taken away.

The thought of stopping you was immense, but feeling your hands trace up and down his sides, while kissing his neck he just could not find the strength to stop you. Wanting a reaction out of him, you squeezed his sides with your nails, it worked as Kakashi inhaled deeply. 

You stopped momentarily, backing away completely. He paused, immediately trying to locate your location. You put your finger tips on his hands, catching him by surprise before he had a chance to locate you. This time, you got your face so close to his that it was a breath away from his lips. 

Kakashi knew how close you were, he could not move an inch, he didn't want too. He was panting slightly, you looked at his mask, wondering what beauty hid underneath. You breathed heavier than necessary so he could feel your warm breath. You stayed for a moment, letting him genuinely wait for your next move, you gently grazed your lips against his before moving to his ear. 

"It truly is a shame, huh, Kakashi?"

The next thing he felt was your kiss on his ear, before feeling his headband return to normal, and seeing you disappear. His fingers touched his lips, through his mask, his whole face red.


End file.
